A DC/DC converter known as a conventional DC/DC power converting apparatus is configured with an inverter circuit provided with two or more semiconductor switches including a semiconductor switch connected to a positive potential and a semiconductor switch connected to a negative potential, and a voltage-multiplier rectifier circuit provided with a plurality of series-connected rectifiers and a plurality of series-connected capacitors, wherein the inverter circuit produces an AC voltage and, further, the voltage-multiplier rectifier circuit produces a high DC voltage which is supplied to a load (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
A switched capacitor converter which is another example of a conventional DC/DC power converting apparatus is configured with an inverter circuit and a voltage-doubler rectifier circuit, wherein a capacitor is connected in series with an inductor. The switched capacitor converter increases charging/discharging currents to and from the capacitor by using an LC resonance phenomenon to realize power conversion in which a reduction in efficiency is insignificant even when a large amount of electric power is transferred (refer to Non-patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1996-191638    Non-patent Document 1: “Control Characteristics of Resonant Switched Capacitor Converter,” Deriha, Fumitoshi, et al., Shingaku-Giho, IEICE Technical Report, EE2005-62, pp 7-12, 2006.